


Make-Believe

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bushes, Cas Thinks Bugs Are Cute, Childish Castiel, Flower Crowns, Gardens & Gardening, Loving Dean, M/M, Make Believe, Multi, Potatoes, Prince Dean, Princes & Princesses, Princess Castiel, Princess Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Be still,” Castiel whines. They’re both sitting cross-legged in the grass, and Cas is behind Sam, trying to braid his hair. “Prince Dean will never choose you to be his queen if you keep fussing.”</p>
<p>Sam and Castiel spend a day playing in the bunker's garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make-Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt by Lauren: Although I'm not sure it's really keeping with Sam's character thus far, I'd like to see Cas playing with his hair, braiding it, putting flowers in it, whatever.

“Be still,” Castiel whines. They’re both sitting cross-legged in the grass, and Cas is behind Sam, trying to braid his hair. “Prince Dean will never choose you to be his queen if you keep fussing.”

 

Sam sighs. He’s not really sure _why_ he let himself be talked into this, but he thinks that Castiel’s big, pleading eyes and cute little pleas had helped. They’re playing make-believe in the garden because it was a nice day and Dean had left them alone in the garden so that he could get a few things done around the bunker. He’d left the door open and told them to shout if they needed anything. Sam had been worried about bugs flying in, and Cas had been worried about carnivorous bugs flying in, at which point Dean had promised to smite any bugs and Cas had made him promise not to smite the cute ones. The game they’re playing now involves dressing up as princesses as much as the resources of the garden allow so that Prince Dean will choose them over all the other ‘fair maidens’ in the land – all two of them, namely a potato with two eye-holes poked into it and a leaf as hair, and a shrub wearing a hat. Prince Dean is allowed to choose two princesses to be his queens, and when Dean comes to retrieve them and undoubtedly play along, Sam is pretty sure he’s not going to choose the potato _or_ the shrub. “Fine,” he bites out.

 

Cas leans forward to whisper in his ear. “I’ll make it worth your while.” Sam shivers. Cas never makes a promise he can’t keep, so why- “Not like that,” he amends, blushing. “But I’ll play with your hair for a while. Dean does it for me sometimes. It feels really good.”

 

“He never plays with my hair,” Sam whines. Suddenly, he feels incredibly left out.

 

“Dean said you didn’t like anyone touching your hair,” Cas says.

 

“That was before,” Sam says. “Now, I wouldn’t mind.”

 

Cas gently squeezes his shoulder. “Don’t feel bad, Sam. He was just trying to make you happy. We can tell him later and I’m sure he’ll do it for you too from now on.”

 

Sam shrugs. He knows that Cas is right. Before, whenever Dean had ruffled his hair or even tried to brush it, he’d ducked and batted him away. Dean had just been trying to respect the fact that he disliked something. “All right.”

 

“It feels really awesome, Sam! You ready?”

 

“Yeah.” He’s actually pretty curious to find out how it feels. Then Cas gently runs his fingernails down his scalp and he shivers.

 

“That good?” Cas whispers.

 

“Yeah,” he whispers back. It’s surprisingly intimate, having Castiel’s fingers in his hair. He wants to turn around and kiss Cas, but that would mean repurposing his fingers and he’s not quite ready for the sensation to end.

 

Cas starts gently tugging at his long hair and playing with it between massaging his head. Sam looses track of the time. Then the fingers are gone. “All done,” Cas announces proudly as he pulls Sam to his feet and drags him over to the pond.

 

Sam peers at his reflection in the still water. His hair is braided into a halo around his head. “You tricked me!”

 

“That’s what humans do when they want to be princesses!” Sam gives him a strange look, and he sighs. “I still played with your hair like I promised. I just braided it in the meantime. And it still felt good, right?”

 

“Maybe.” He crosses his arms.

 

Cas wraps his arms around Sam. “You look so pretty now, though. I just wanted to see you look like a princess.”

 

Sam deflates. He can’t stay mad at Cas for long. “You really think I’m pretty?”

 

Cas pulls back to look at him, and smiles. “You’re beautiful.”

 

Sam smiles and looks down at the ground. He’s not sure how such a simple compliment can set his heart aflutter. He feels Castiel’s fingers in his hair and looks up. Cas points to the pond and he looks once more at his reflection. There’s a beautiful white lily tucked behind his ear and he does sort of look like a princess. A very manly princess.

 

“Will you help me make a flower crown so I can be pretty too?” Cas asks.

 

Sam laughs. “Sure, Cas.”

 

***

 

By the time Dean returns, they’re both napping under a low canopy of bushes that form a little nest in the southwest corner of the garden.

 

Dean taps on the nest until they awaken.

 

Cas is the first one up and out of the bushes. “You’re a Prince,” he tells Dean, very seriously.

 

Dean smiles. “Am I now?”

 

Cas nods. “Uh-huh. And you have to choose _two_ princesses to be your queens. You have to choose between me, Princess Sam, Princess Potato, and Princess Bush-Hat.” He points to each of the princesses in turn.

 

Dean makes a big show of inspecting each of the princesses. He pokes at the potato, tries to start a conversation with the bush, kisses Sam, and tests out how squeezable Cas is. In the end, he settles down on a rock in front of the bushes Sam and Cas had been sleeping under. “This was your idea, Cas?” He asks.

 

Cas nods. “Am I in trouble?” He asks, biting his lip.

 

Dean laughs and pulls Cas down to sit on his knee. “Not at all. I just wanted to make sure that you knew that I already _did_ choose between you two and everyone else on Earth and in Hell. I choose you two, and I always will.”

 

Cas beams. “Does that mean that you want me and Sam to be your queens?”

 

“It does,” Dean says. He beckons Sam over and bids him to sit on his other knee. He kisses both of them. “There is no one else I’d rather have beside me.”


End file.
